Del amor al odio solo hay un paso
by AnaTVD
Summary: Ahora que Elena se había ido para siempre, solo quedaban ellos dos, Stefan y Damon, ¿Podrá el odio con ellos o vencerá el amor? Incesto/Slash.
1. Capitulo 1

Título: Del amor al odio solo hay un paso

Autor: AnaTVD

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)

Clasificación: NC-17

Personajes: Damon/Stefan

Temas: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Advertencias: Incesto/slash/vampcest

(Por favor si no te gusta este género no sigas leyendo)

Resumen: Ahora que Elena se había ido para siempre, solo quedaban ellos dos, Stefan y Damon, ¿Podrá el odio con ellos o vencerá el amor?

Nota del autor: Los personajes publicados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son originales de L.J. Smith.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Después del accidente en el puente Wickery, Elena había muerto pero con sangre de vampiro en su cuerpo, lo que la convertiría en vampiro si completaba la transición.

Elena no nunca quiso ser un vampiro, no quería ser un monstruo y decidió no completar la transición, decidió morir.

Todos estuvieron en su triste entierro Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tayler y por supuesto Stefan y Damon. Esta había sido su elección, ella había elegido no vivir como un vampiro.

Stefan no sabia a donde ir se sentía tan mal, tan vacío, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Elena se había ido, el había respetado una vez mas su decisión, su decisión de no convertirse en lo que el decía que era, un monstruo, el sabia que ella nunca quiso ser un vampiro, solo podía sentir dolor, tras saber que no la volvería a ver nunca mas. El iría a casa haría su maleta y se iría de allí, el había prometido a Elena que no cometería una locura como quitarse la vida cuando ella no estuviera, a pesar de que el no quería seguir viviendo tenia que luchar, tenia que hacerlo por ella, a pesar de que se habían dado un tiempo y ya no eran novios, ellos aun tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro y para Stefan ella era una persona muy importante en su vida.

Damon estaba en la casa de huéspedes con una copa de Bourbon en la mano, sentía ira y dolor, ella se había ido y nunca mas la volvería a ver, el quería que ella completara la transición pero ella se negó, y Stefan como siempre respeto su decisión, el quería que ella bebiera sangre para poder completar la transición, pero su querido hermano se lo impidió y solamente pudo resignarse a verla morir.

El la amaba pero sabia que ella aun amaba a Stefan, siempre seria Stefan.

Su ira empezó a encenderse, siempre tenia que ser el querido por todos, San Stefan, cuanto lo odiaba, todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida el había tenido la culpa, primero su madre murió cuando el nació, su padre le odiaba en cambio a Stefan le adoraba, después apareció Katherine y se enamoro de su estúpido hermano y con el solamente jugó, después Stefan le hizo beber sangre humana para que se convirtiera, y finalmente, Elena que también estaba locamente enamorada de Stefan. Y ahí estaba el frente a la chimenea con todos estos pensamientos rondando su cabeza.

Pero sabia, siempre lo había sabido, que lo quería, amaba a su hermano pequeño como a nadie y eso solo hacia odiarle mas, o eso es lo que el se había hecho creer.

De repente la puerta de la casa Salvatore se abrió y ahí esta el, Stefan, cabizbajo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que caían por su mejillas, sabia que allí estaba su hermano Damon pero no le importaba lo único que quería era salir de Mystic Falls lo antes posible.

Damon se giro y vio a su hermano caminando lentamente hasta la escalera para subir al piso de arriba, su ira se encendió aun más, y con su velocidad vampirica salio corriendo y empotró a Stefan contra la pared, Stefan estaba débil y sabía que una vez mas no podría hacer nada contra su hermano, entonces Damon comenzó la pelea:

-"Vaya hermanito creía que no iba a volver a verte nunca mas, ahora que Elena ya no esta"-dijo Damon mirándolo con ojos llenos de ira.

-"Damon por favor, ahora no"- dijo Stefan resignado.

-"Elena se ha ido por tu culpa, si la hubieras salvado a ella primero en vez de a Matt, y si la hubieras dado sangre humana, ella aun seguiría viva, como un vampiro pero estaría aquí, pero no San Stefan tuvo que respetar su decisión-

Stefan no dijo nada solo miro hacia abajo, tenia razón, era solo culpa suya.

Ante ese silencio, Damon siguió:

-"¡Todo es tu culpa, ojala nunca hubieras nacido a si madre nunca hubiera muerto, así padre no me hubiera odiado, así Katherine se hubiera enamorado de mi y así Elena no estaría muerta, estúpido San Stefan, te odio tanto!" - escupió Damon a su hermano.

Stefan no pudo articular palabra estaba en estado de shock, sabia que su hermano le odiaba a pesar de que últimamente se llevaban bien incluso pensó que podrían a volver a ser amigos como antes, pero nunca le había dicho todo eso, pero su hermano tenia razón toda la culpa la tenia el, de todo.

-"Le prometimos a Elena que cuando ella muriese no intentaríamos matarnos ni nos pelearíamos, solo por respetar la promesa que le hice no te mato, sino ya estarías muerto"-dijo Damon a su hermano menor.

-"Y sal de mi vista no quiero verte nunca mas" - y empujo a Stefan contra el suelo y se volvió hacia el minibar para servirse otro vaso de whisky.

Stefan se levanto de allí corriendo lo mas rápido que su debilidad le dejaba, aturdido no sabia a donde iba solo corría, lloraba y sollozaba de dolor.

Mas tarde, Damon allí seguía el en el salón de la mansión Salvatore, sin parar de beber, no se podía creer lo que había dicho a su hermano, recordaba su cara de dolor mientras le decía esas duras palabras sus lagrimas cayendo, se maldigo así mismo por lo que había hecho y por el dolor que había causado una vez mas a su hermano pequeño, y sin mas tiro contra suelo el vaso con Bourbon, arrodillándose en el suelo y llorando de dolor por Elena pero sobretodo por Stefan.

Era de noche, no sabia donde estaba, solo sabia que desde el accidente de Elena el no se había alimentado, esta muy débil y con mucho dolor, se encontraba en medio del bosque, recordando como Elena se había ido y como su hermano le había dicho esas palabras con tanto odio. El quería a su hermano como algo mas que amor de hermanos, siempre había sido así pero el se había quitado esa idea de la cabeza pero sabia que de su corazón no, lo amaba y por eso nunca había podido odiarlo a pesar de todo y con esos pensamientos cayo en el suelo y perdió la conciencia.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a rozar su cara y abrió lentamente los ojos, Damon aun seguía en el salón, se había quedado dormido en el suelo borracho. Se levanto y sintió que tenía hambre y se fue hacia el sótano para coger una bolsa de sangre.

Después de alimentarse, tenia intención de ducharse pero una duda vino a su mente ¿estaría Stefan en la casa? No le oía de hecho no le había oído en ningún momento desde que se había despertado y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, la puerta estaba abierta, entonces se dio cuenta, Stefan no estaba. Un sentimiento de remordimiento y culpa vino a el. Mientras seguía inspeccionando la habitación de su hermano menor llamaron a la puerta se pregunto si seria Stefan, pero rápido se dio cuenta de que era una chica, Caroline. Corrió a velocidad vampirica y abrió la puerta:

-"Vaya Damon parece que no has dormido bien" - dijo Caroline mirándole de arriba abajo a Damon.

-"¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?" - dijo Damon de malhumor.

-"He venido a ver a Stefan, ¿le puedes decir que encienda su teléfono?, llevo desde ayer llamándole y lo tiene apagado"- comento la vampira.

-"Stefan no esta aquí" - dijo Damon pensativo.

-"¿Cómo que no esta aquí? ¿Dónde esta? Le dije que teníamos que hablar de todo lo que había pasado con Elena" - dijo Caroline preocupada.

Damon se quedo pensando en que decir no tenia ni idea de donde estaba su hermano y todo era por su culpa, finalmente dijo:

-"No se donde esta Stefan…"

-"¿Como que no sabes donde esta tu hermano? ¿Qué ha pasado, Damon?" - dijo Caroline asustada.

-"Después del entierro de Elena, vinimos a casa y… tuvimos una pelea y se fue" - dijo Damon en un susurro.

-"¿¡Desde ayer no sabes donde esta!? ¿Y ni siquiera has ido a buscarle?" - Pregunto Caroline "¡Estaba muy mal y débil llevaba días sin alimentarse y tiene su teléfono a pagado!, ¡seguro que le ha pasado algo!" - exclamo Caroline muy nerviosa y asustada.

-"¡No, no se donde esta y no me importa!" - exclamo Damon.

-"¿¡No te importa!? Mira Damon puedes fingir que no te importa pero sabes muy bien que no es así, si tu no quieres venir a buscarle iré yo, voy a llamar a Bonnie para que haga algún hechizo para intentar localizarle" - concluyo Caroline.

Damon se quedo muy pensativo ante aquellas palabras sabía que Stefan le importaba y lo peor de todo era que si le había pasado algo seria su culpa, y no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Al cabo de un rato vino Bonnie corriendo muy nerviosa y empezó a interrogar a Caroline y Damon.

-"Hola" - dijo simplemente a Damon mirándole despectivamente.

-"Hola Caroline" – Saludo - ¿que ha pasado con Stefan?" pregunto Bonnie.

-"Ayer Damon y el estuvieron discutiendo y Stefan se fue y desde entonces no se sabe nada de el, tiene su teléfono apagado y pienso que algo le ha podido pasar por que estaba muy mal y llevaba días sin alimentarse y si con su dieta es mas débil que nosotros imagínate sin alimentarse varios días, por eso te he llamado quería saber si sabes algún hechizo para intentar localizarle" dijo Caroline muy deprisa y nerviosa.

-"Si, se un hechizo que puede localizarle por la zona donde este, no se si concretamente donde se encuentre, pero puedo intentarlo" - dijo Bonnie intentando calmar a su amiga.

"¿Y por que Damon no ha ido a buscarle ya?" - pregunto Bonnie mirando a Damon.

-"¡Porque dice que no le importa donde este!" - exclamo Caroline muy enfadada.

-"¡Mira brujita y Barbie si tanto os importa donde este mi hermanito hacer el maldito hechizo de una vez, sino os hecho de mi casa para que me dejéis en paz de una vez, me voy a mi habitación! - Exclamo de muy mal humor Damon.

Y así fue Damon se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha e intentar relajarse, intentaba que pareciera que no le importaba Stefan pero no dejaba de pensar en donde podría estar y quería saber si el hechizo de Bonnie funcionaba, quería saber que su hermano estaba bien.

Pasada una hora Damon bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Bonnie toda rodeada de velas blancas diciendo algo en una idioma extraño, supuso que estaba haciendo el hechizo.

-"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y que esta haciendo?" - pregunto Damon a Caroline.

-"Shhh esta haciendo el hechizo para localizar a Stefan" - Dijo Caroline en un susurro.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Bonnie termino el hechizo.

-"¿Has visto donde esta, Bonnie?" - Pregunto la vampira muy ansiosa por saber donde se encontraba.

-"Si, he localizado la zona por donde esta, esta en un bosque, creo que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, a varios kilómetros". - Dijo Bonnie muy segura.

-Entonces, ¿a que esperamos? ¡Vamos a buscarle! – dijo la rubia yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Esta bien, vamos! – exclamo la bruja.

-¿Damon, vas a venir?- pregunto Caroline mirando hacia el vampiro.

Damon se quedo pensando, su hermano no iba querer ni verle después de todo lo que le había dicho, pero si algo le había pasado no iba a poder vivir con ello por eso finalmente se decidió y dijo:

-Sí, si voy. – Y se fue detrás de las dos chicas.

**Gracias.**

**AnaTVD**


	2. Capitulo 2

Título: Del amor al odio solo hay un paso

Autor: AnaTVD

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)

Clasificación: NC-17

Personajes: Damon/Stefan

Temas: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Advertencias: Incesto/slash/vampcest

(Por favor si no te gusta este género no sigas leyendo)

Resumen: Ahora que Elena se había ido para siempre, solo quedaban ellos dos, Stefan y Damon, ¿Podrá el odio con ellos o vencerá el amor?

Nota del autor: Los personajes publicados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son originales de L.J. Smith.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**

**CAPITULO 2**

Caroline, Bonnie y Damon se subieron en el coche y se dirigieron al bosque donde supuestamente se encontraba el desaparecido Stefan.

Cuando estaban cerca del lugar dejaron el coche al lado de la carretera y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque.

-"¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle si este bosque es enorme?"- pregunto Bonnie evidentemente nerviosa.

-"¿Pues no eres tu la brujita del grupo? Haz algún hechizo, conjuro o esas cosas que hacéis las brujas" - murmuro Damon.

-"Ya he hecho un hechizo para localizar por donde se encuentra no se hacer ningún más" – dijo la bruja enfadada.

-"Tenias que ser bruja primeriza…" – dijo el vampiro mirando muy mal a Bonnie.

- "Chicos basta de peleas" – intervino la rubia vampiro.

Damon y Bonnie se miraron mal y siguieron caminando.

- "Damon quédate con Bonnie yo voy a utilizar la velocidad vampirica para ver si encuentro alguna pista" – Dijo Caroline muy segura.

- "Yo también puedo hacer eso, quédate tu con tu amiga" – Dijo Damon.

Caroline no le hizo caso y se fue.

- "Tendremos que continuar a la velocidad de los humanos, menudo muermo" – Dijo el vampiro mirando por encima a la bruja.

- "Mira Damon si queremos encontrar a Stefan tendremos que dejar de pelearnos y dedicarnos a buscar alguna pista." – Dijo Bonnie intentando parar la discusión.

- "Esta bien, esta bien, continuemos con la búsqueda" – Dijo Damon concluyendo con la discusión.

Después de un rato caminando sin encontrar pistas del paradero de Stefan, apareció Caroline corriendo.

- "Chicos creo que notado su olor no muy lejos de aquí" – Dijo la rubia nerviosa.

- "Vamos hacia allí entonces" – Comento Bonnie mirando a Caroline.

Estuvieron caminando hacia donde decía Caroline sin encontrar nada, hasta que:

-"Si, yo noto que huele a Stefan" – Dijo Damon alertado.

"¡Yo también! No tiene que estar muy lejos, ¡vamos chicos! "– Dijo Caroline poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Damon y Caroline usaron su velocidad vampirica dejando a Bonnie atrás.

Derepente los dos vampiros vieron a Stefan, tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-"¡Oh dios mio que le ha pasado!" - exclamo la rubia acercándose muy deprisa al vampiro.

Damon no dijo nada se quedo parado mirando en shock a su hermano que yacía en el suelo de aquel bosque.

"¡Por favor Damon, ayúdame a llevarle al coche, tenemos que darle sangre lo antes posible!" – grito la vampira mirando hacia el moreno, intentando recoger a Stefan del suelo.

Damon se acerco a Stefan y ayudo a Caroline a cogerle para llevárselo de allí lo antes posible, esta muy débil y necesitaba sangre. Por el camino de vuelta al coche se encontraron con Bonnie.

"¿Que le ha sucedido?"- pregunto la bruja muy asustada.

"Debió de llegar aquí muy mal y débil porque llevaba días sin alimentarse por eso esta inconsciente, necesita sangre, tenemos que llevarle a casa rápido" – Dijo Caroline muy preocupada.

Cuando llegaron al coche entraron en la parte trasera Damon y después con ayuda de las chicas metieron a Stefan que iba todavía inconsciente y lo apoyaron en su hermano mayor. Caroline y Bonnie iban en la parte delantera del coche. Se dirigieron a la casa Salvatore, por el camino Damon vio como su hermano abría un poco los ojos y murmuraba su nombre en un susurro casi inaudible, Damon se mordió la muñeca y la puso en la boca de su hermano.

-"Stefan bebe"- susurro el vampiro a su hermano.

Stefan negó débilmente con la cabeza.

-"Bebe necesitas sangre para poder recuperarte" – insistió Damon.

Finalmente Stefan accedió y empezó a beber lentamente la sangre de su hermano, que tuvo que morderse varias veces la muñeca porque la herida se cerraba por el proceso de curación.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa Salvatore y Pusieron a Stefan en su cama, ya se había vuelto a dormir y necesitaba descansar.

-"¿Puedes traer sangre para cuando se despierte?"- pregunto Damon a Caroline.

-"Si, claro ahora mismo la traigo"- contesto la vampira.

-"Aquí tienes la sangre"- Dijo la rubia unos minutos después entrando en la habitación.

-"Damon, ya es tarde y Bonnie y yo nos tenemos que ir"- comento Caroline.

-"Esta bien, yo me encargo de mi hermano"- Dijo el moreno.

-"Si pasa algo o necesitas algo llámanos"- Dijo Bonnie.

Damon asintió con la cabeza y las dos chicas salieron de la casa dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Damon se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Stefan esperando a que se despertara para darle la sangre que necesitaba.

Pasaban las horas y Stefan no se despertaba y Damon se estaba empezando a dormir cuando Stefan empezó a moverse un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Damon se acerco a Stefan que cuando vio a su hermano retrocedió asustado.

-"Tranquilo Stefan"- dijo el moreno viendo a su hermano que parecía asustado y desorientado.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Damon pasando la mano por el pelo de su hermano.

-"¿Co…como he llegado aquí?" – pregunto el vampiro mas joven débilmente.

- "Eso no importa ahora Stef, bébete esta sangre necesitas recuperarte" – contesto Damon.

Viendo que su hermano no tenía intenciones de beber la sangre, seguramente porque pensaba que era humana, Damon tuvo que seguir insistiendo.

-"Stefan es sangre animal la ha traído Caroline, bebe la necesitas"- dijo Damon acercando el vaso a la boca de su hermano quien finalmente acepto beber la sangre con ayuda de Damon.

Al cabo de un rato Stefan ya estaba otra vez dormido, pero ya estaba menos débil. Damon por su parte aprovecho para ir a coger una bolsa de sangre para el y un vaso de su whisky favorito, cuando termino de beber volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama de su hermano pequeño, cuando el se despertase quería estar ahí para ayudarle y poder pedirle perdón porque el estaba así por su culpa.

Stefan se despertó con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación, abrió los ojos y rápidamente vio a su hermano que estaba mirándole fijamente.

-"Buenos días bello durmiente, creía que no te ibas a despertar nunca"- saludo Damon a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-"¿Como te encuentras hermano?"- pregunto el moreno viendo que Stefan no decía nada.

-"Me duele todo, ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? no lo recuerdo" – dijo el menor mirando algo asustado a Damon.

- "Esta bien voy a contarte como llegaste hasta aquí. El día después de nuestra discusión, vino Caroline preguntado por ti porque te estaba llamando y tenias el teléfono apagado, yo le conté lo de nuestra pelea y ella se asusto mucho porque pensaba que te había pasado algo malo porque no sabíamos donde estabas, entonces llamo a Bonnie para ver si ella sabia hacer un hechizo para localizarte, finalmente hizo un hechizo y te localizo en un bosque a las afueras del pueblo a varios kilómetros, fuimos a ese bosque y estuvimos varias horas hasta que te encontramos en el suelo inconsciente, te llevamos al coche y te despertaste un poco yo te di a beber de mi sangre porque estabas muy débil y la necesitas y poco después llegamos a casa, y eso es todo." – finalizo Damon casi sin aire, su hermano se merecía saber todo lo que había pasado y eso hizo contarle todo tal cual había pasado.

Stefan se había quedado en shock no recordaba nada de lo que le estaba contando su hermano, solo recordaba haber llegado al bosque y después todo se volvió oscuro, lo que mas le sorprendió fue que su hermano que le detestaba le había dado su propia sangre, ya que para los vampiros compartir sangre es algo muy importante.

-"¿Tú… me diste de beber tu sangre?"- pregunto Stefan muy dubitativo.

-"Así es, hermano"- contesto el moreno.

-"¿Pero porque si tu me odias?- dijo el vampiro menor sin poder creer lo que su hermano le decía.

Damon se acerco más a Stefan y le paso la mano suavemente por el pelo.

-"Stefan yo no te odio… por mi culpa estas así, lo siento, por todo lo que te dije que no es verdad tu no tienes culpa de nada y por haberte prometido un eternidad de miseria que no merecías… nunca te he odiado, lo siento mucho"- dijo el vampiro conteniendo las lagrimas.

Stefan se había quedado paralizado tras la confesión que acababa de hacerle su hermano, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar aquellas palabras que no supo que decir, que lo único que pudo hacer es sollozar y comenzar a llorar y Damon al ver a su hermano así no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y abrazo a su hermano.

Después de unos minutos Damon rompió el abrazo y miro a su hermano que tenia algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas y con su dedo pulgar le acaricio la cara y se las quito.

-"Te quiero, Stefan"- dijo finalmente a su hermano menor y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, el mismo se quedo sorprendió ante aquello pero mas se sorprendió su hermano menor que se sonrojo, desde que eran vampiros no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto entre ellos.

-"Yo también te quiero, Damon"- contesto el menor sin un creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba cansado físicamente y psicológicamente.

-"Aun necesitas mas sangre"- Dijo el moreno bastante serio ofreciéndole a Stefan un vaso quien lo acepto y bebió de el.

-"¿Crees que podrás levantarte?"- pregunto Damon mirando a su hermano.

-"Creo que si"- dijo dudando un poco el vampiro menor.

-"Esta bien, voy a prepararte un baño ahora vuelvo"- comento Damon caminando hacia cuarto de baño.

Después de que su hermano se fuera a preparar su baño, Stefan estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, no acaba de asimilar lo que su hermano le acababa de decir, que nunca le había odiado e incluso le había dicho que le quería, los sentimiento que sentía por su hermano y que se obligo a olvidar porque no era correcto sentir eso por un hermano estaban volviendo, aunque sabia que nunca había sido así, solo había fingido que no tenia esa clase de sentimientos por el, definitivamente necesitaba descansar su cabeza no podían procesar todo aquello.

_**Gracias.**_

_**AnaTVD**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Título: Del amor al odio solo hay un paso

Autor: AnaTVD

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)

Clasificación: NC-17

Personajes: Damon/Stefan

Temas: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Advertencias: Incesto/slash/vampcest

(Por favor si no te gusta este género no sigas leyendo)

Resumen: Ahora que Elena se había ido para siempre, solo quedaban ellos dos, Stefan y Damon, ¿Podrá el odio con ellos o vencerá el amor?

Nota del autor: Los personajes publicados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son originales de L.J. Smith.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**

**CAPITULO 3**

Stefan salio del cuarto de baño después de bañarse y se dispuso a escribir en su diario cuando su hermano entró en la habitación.

- "Stefan, abajo esta Caroline acaba de llegar y quiere verte"- dijo el hermano mayor.

- "Estaba bien ahora mismo bajo"- contesto Stefan

Y Stefan bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con la vampira quien cuando lo vio salio corriendo a abrazarle.

- "¡Oh Stefan me alegro tanto de que estés bien!"- dijo Caroline separándose del vampiro con una gran sonrisa.

- "Gracias, si estoy bien es por ti que según me ha dicho Damon insististe mucho en ir a buscarme "– dijo Stefan sonriendo hacia la rubia.

- "Y dirás que también por tu querido hermano mayor que te ha estado cuidando" – comento Damon bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a los dos vampiros que estaban en el salón.

- "Vaya Damon creía que dijiste no te importaba tu hermano" - dijo Caroline mirando muy seriamente al moreno.

Stefan miro a su hermano con decepción. Damon le devolvió la mirada y luego miro a la vampira con odio por haber dicho aquello.

- "Bueno, bueno ya has visto que Stefan esta mejor así que ya te puedes marchar por donde has venido, que el necesita descansar" – dijo el vampiro empujan hacia la puerta a Caroline.

- "Esta bien me iré, pero no hace falta que me empujes quiero despedirme de el" – dijo Caroline mirando hacía Stefan.

- "Muchas gracias por todo Caroline, cuando este mejor hablaremos todo lo que quieras" – dijo Stefan acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla.

- "Te he traído más sangre animal y si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame por favor no me fío de cómo te este cuidando el psicópata de tu hermano" – dijo Caroline mirando mal a Damon.

- "No te preocupes, el me esta cuidando muy bien" – comento Stefan sonrojándose ante la atenta mirada de su hermano ante aquellas palabras.

- "Vale, te llamare, hasta luego"- dijo la vampira dando un beso en la mejilla al castaño y luego se fue cerrando la puerta y dejando de nuevo a los dos hermanos solos.

Stefan se dirigió a su habitación para continuar lo que había dejado, escribir en su diario, tenia que escribir todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento y todo se resumía a una persona, Damon.

Damon por su parte se quedo en el salón sirviéndose nuevamente un vaso de Bourbon.

Desde la desaparición de su hermano no dejaba de preocuparse por el, como cuando eran humanos y no había odio entre ellos, siempre estuvieron muy unidos mucho más que unos simple hermanos, todo comenzó como un juego cuando eran jóvenes, ellos se besaban no como hermanos, como algo mucho mas que una unión fraternal, nunca llego a nada mas porque Katherine apareció en sus vidas para sembrar el odio y la desconfianza en ellos, pero siempre estaban aquellas miradas que solamente ellos entendían, pero después de convertirse en vampiros el odio y la venganza pudo con ellos y todo aquello quedo olvidado, o eso era lo que ellos se hacían creer.

Se había hecho de noche y Stefan tenia otra vez hambre y se encontraba todavía débil, aun le quedaba algunos días para encontrarse mejor, dada su dieta le iba a costar mas recuperarse, así que se dirigió al sótano para coger una botella de sangre animal, pero al pasar por el salón se encontró con su hermano mayor.

- "¿Dónde vas, hermano? "– pregunto el mayor mirando con curiosidad a Stefan.

- "Voy a por sangre "– contesto un poco débil el vampiro menor.

Damon se dio cuenta de que su hermano parecía algo débil y cansado.

-"Sube a tu habitación, y acuéstate ahora te la llevo yo"- dijo Damon como una orden.

Stefan iba a protestar pero su hermano le hizo un gesto con la mano para que regresara a su habitación.

Y así fue se dirigió a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se puso un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta para dormir, cuando iba a meterse en la cama su hermano entro con una botella de sangre animal y un vaso en la mano. Vertió un poco de la sangre en el vaso y se la ofreció a Stefan quien se la bebió sin decir nada. Y se dispuso a meterse en su cama.

- "Hoy voy a dormir contigo, por si necesitas algo, todavía estas débil" – dijo Damon empezándose a quitar la ropa.

Stefan se asombro ante aquello y solo asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir, su hermano con el que se había estado besando cuando eran humanos y por el que tenia algún tipo de sentimiento que no era precisamente de amor de hermano, se estaba metiendo en su cama con solo unos boxers, se estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso.

Damon se metió en la cama con Stefan y el menor se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a su hermano no quería mirarle a la cara y que notase sus nervios. Damon se acerco a la espalda de su hermano y puso una mano por encima de la cintura de su hermano, abrazándolo, Stefan no pudo evitar empezar a temblar y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa ante aquel contacto con su hermano, quien lo noto.

- "¿Stefan, estás bien?"- Pregunto el mayor preocupándose cuando noto que Stefan estaba empezando a temblar

- "Si… solo…. estoy cansando"- dijo Stefan débilmente.

- "Esta bien, duérmete, buenas noches Stef"- Dijo Damon acurrucándose mas cerca de su hermano. Sabia que su hermano estaba nervioso por el, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-"Buenas noches, Damon"- Contestó Stefan casi en un susurro.

No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, solo quería quedarse dormido lo antes posible, el estar tan cerca de el le hacía ponerse muy inquieto, finalmente el agotamiento pudo con el y se quedo dormido.

Stefan se despertó y poco a poco abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era de día, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano quien lo miraba muy atentamente.

-"Buenos días, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"- le dijo Damon a su hermano con una sonrisa y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

- "Buenos días…creo que estoy mejor"- dijo Stefan sorprendido por como su hermano lo estaba tratando.

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron un momento mirándose hasta que:

- "Damon, ¿Por qué haces esto?"- pregunto Stefan muy curioso por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pegunto también Damon.

-"¿Por qué me estas tratando así? , ¿Por qué me estas cuidando y te estas preocupando por mi?" – Stefan volvió a preguntar con un poco de miedo por la respuesta.

- "Me arrepiento de todo lo que te he hecho pasar y quiero cuidarte, eres mi hermano pequeño"- dijo Damon mirando con ternura a su hermano.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que era incomodo, como la situación que estaban viviendo ahora mismo, pero Damon quería preguntarle algo a su hermano que llevaba rondando en su cabeza unos días.

- "Stefan, tu… te acuerdas de cuando éramos humanos y… nos…besábamos"- dijo con un poco de dificultad Damon sin mirarle, no sabia como se iba a tomar aquello su hermano.

Stefan abrió los ojos sorprendido, no creía para nada que su hermano se acordase de esos momentos y mucho menos que hablase de eso con el.

- "Si… lo recuerdo…"- contesto el menor tímidamente sonrojándose un poco, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

Damon fue más allá y siguió haciendo preguntas.

- "Si Katherine nunca hubiese aparecido en nuestras vidas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre nosotros? "– pregunto el moreno ahora si mirando a los ojos de Stefan.

- "No… lo se… ¿hubiéramos seguido haciéndolo? "– dijo Stefan queriendo saber que es lo que pensaba Damon sobre aquello que hacían.

- "…supongo que si"- contesto el mayor.

- "Pero eso estaba mal…somos hermanos"- dijo Stefan un poco triste.

- "Me da igual si esta mal o no, todo lo que somos está mal"- dijo Damon y sin más se acerco a su hermano y lo empezó a besar.

Stefan no supo como reaccionar cuando derepente su hermano empezó a besarle, estaba muy confundido, quiso separarse de el e intento empujarlo pero su hermano era más fuerte que el, finalmente dejo sus pensamientos y sus miedos a un lado y dejo de resistirse y correspondió a aquel beso que ambos llevaban años anhelando.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban jadeando, no sabían que decir.

-"Damon, yo…" - Stefan no sabia ni que decir estaba tan confundido que en aquel momento no podía pensar con claridad.

- "No te preocupes Stef, hablaremos de esto más tarde"- Dijo Damon notando que su hermano estaba aturdido, cogió su ropa y salio de la habitación.

Stefan se quedo mirando al techo, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo estar con el de esa manera, tantas veces se había obligado así mismo no pensar en su hermano de aquella forma, pero ya no podía mas, sabia que lo amaba, que lo había amado siempre, y todo lo que un día habían dejado ahora estaba comenzando de nuevo.

**Gracias.**

**AnaTVD**


	4. Capitulo 4

Título: Del amor al odio solo hay un paso

Autor: AnaTVD

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)

Clasificación: NC-17

Personajes: Damon/Stefan

Temas: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Advertencias: Incesto/slash/vampcest

(Por favor si no te gusta este género no sigas leyendo)

Resumen: Ahora que Elena se había ido para siempre, solo quedaban ellos dos, Stefan y Damon, ¿Podrá el odio con ellos o vencerá el amor?

Nota del autor: Los personajes publicados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son originales de L.J. Smith.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**

**CAPITULO 4**

Stefan llevaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación evitando a su hermano, a quien podía oír en la planta baja caminar de un lado a otro, seguramente impaciente porque bajara para terminar la conversación que tenían pendiente. Stefan tenía miedo no sabía como enfrentarse a esta situación, su hermano y el hablando de sus sentimientos y no precisamente como hermanos, después de más de un siglo este momento había llegado, así que Stefan se armo de valor y bajo a la planta baja donde su hermano mayor le estaba esperando.

Stefan bajo las escaleras con cautela y allí se encontró a su hermano quien ya lo estaba mirando fijamente.

- "Por fin te has decidido a bajar "– Dijo el moreno mirando a Stefan.

- "Si… ya sabes… tenía hambre" - Dijo el menor nervioso fingiendo que había bajado a por sangre y se dirigió al sótano.

- "Vale ves a por tu comida, pero deja de huir Stef, tenemos una conversación pendiente y lo sabes" - Dijo muy seriamente Damon.

Stefan volvió del sótano con su vaso con sangre animal, Damon seguía allí con su mirada fija en el.

- "Ya que tienes tu comida de Bambi, ¿podemos hablar? "– Dijo el vampiro señalando al sofá para que Stefan se sentara junto a el.

-"Si…" - dijo el castaño sabiendo que no tenía elección, sentándose un poco alejado de su hermano.

- "Bueno creo que ya sabes de que vamos a hablar y no es solo de lo que ha pasado hace unas horas, y creo que ya es momento de que hablemos de esto, y como veo que tú no tienes intención de comenzar esta conversación lo haré yo"- comenzó Damon mirando a su hermano menor.

Stefan no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza para que su hermano continuara.

- "No se como comenzamos a besarnos cuando éramos humanos supongo que comenzaría como un simple juego de niños, pero todo eso fue mas haya de un juego, después de convertirnos he estado tanto tiempo fingiendo que te odiaba, pero yo nunca te he odiado solo te lo hice creer a ti, a todo el mundo he incluso a mi mismo porque no quería reconocer lo que realmente siempre he sentido por ti, te quiero Stefan, mucho más que como un hermano"- Dijo Damon sorprendiendo a su hermano quien lo miraba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

- "Yo… yo también te quiero Damon, siempre te he querido"- dijo Stefan cuando salio del shock, sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo estar así con el, que no pudo evitar las lagrimas de emoción.

Damon también se quedo muy sorprendido por la declaración de su hermano, sabia que cuando eran humanos su hermano siempre había correspondido a su besos pero no sabia lo que realmente sentía por el. Damon vio que su hermano tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar acariciárselas para quitarle aquellas lágrimas de allí y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo contra su pecho tan fuerte como si pensara que se pudiera ir en cualquier momento.

Cuando se soltaron del abrazo, Damon miro a los ojos de Stefan y lo beso en los labios, un beso que en principio fue tierno y después comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas apasionado hasta que el teléfono de Stefan comenzó a sonar, Damon se separo de el a regañadientes y Stefan saco su teléfono del bolsillo, miro la pantalla y vio de quien se trataba y contesto.

- "Hola Caroline"- Dijo un poco jadeante por el beso de hace unos segundos.

- "¡Stefan! ¿Cómo estás? He preparado una fiesta en el Grill con Bonnie y los chicos para esta noche y estás invitado, que me dices, ¿vienes?"- dijo la vampira muy entusiasmada.

Stefan se quedo pensativo y miro a Damon quien estaba como loco negando con la cabeza y haciendo gestos con la mano diciendo que no.

- "Si claro iré, pero ¿puede venir Damon?"- contesto Stefan mirando con una sonrisa malvada a su hermano, quien se quedo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-" ¿Es necesario que venga el?, sabes que no lo soporto mucho… "- dijo Caroline.

- "Es mi hermano, Caroline, quiero que venga también"- dijo Stefan sintiendo como la mano de su hermano empezaba a acariciar su pierna como un gesto de que eran mas que hermanos, Stefan miro a Damon quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- "Está bien puede venir pero ¡que no se meta en líos!, os espero a las seis, ¡hasta luego!"- concluyo la rubia y colgaron los teléfonos.

Stefan se levanto del sofá y se fue hacia las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba, su hermano le siguió protestando por haber dicho que iba a la parrilla.

- "¿Por qué le has dicho que iríamos a esa estúpida fiesta?" – dijo Damon de mal humor.

- "¡No seas gruñón!, será divertido, además Caroline es mi amiga"- contesto el menor.

- "Pero yo prefiero divertirme aquí contigo"- dijo el moreno poniendo las manos en la cintura y abrazando por la espalda a Stefan.

- "Yo también, pero quiero estar con mis amigos ya sabes se lo prometí a Elena… además ya tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos juntos"- dijo Stefan girándose hacia su hermano y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Y subieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, y al rato salieron a la fiesta.

… De madrugada volvieron a la casa Salvatore.

- "¿Viste la cara del lobito cuando le tire la copa encima?, menos mal que no era luna llena, y ¿viste como se puso su novia vampira? es una histérica casi saca los colmillos y me muerde "- dijo Damon sin parar de reír.

- "Damon, no tenias porque hacer eso, pero a sido divertido"- dijo el castaño sonriendo mirando a su hermano mayor.

- "Bueno ¿en que habitación vamos a dormir?"- dijo Damon abrazando nuevamente a su hermano por la cintura.

- "Yo creía que cada uno iba a dormir en su habitación"- contesto Stefan un poco sorprendido y separándose de Damon para mirarlo a la cara.

- "¿Crees que después de más de un siglo sin poder estas cerca de ti, ahora me voy a separar a ti? No Stef, voy a estar pegado a ti todo el día"- dijo Damon acercándose a su hermano cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso, después Damon tomo la mano de Stefan y entraron en la habitación del moreno.

Stefan todavía estaba aturdido, la muerte de Elena, que aunque ya no estaban juntos la seguía queriendo mucho, no alimentarse durante días y quedarse inconsciente en medio de un bosque y ahora la declaración de amor su hermano, eran demasiado para el, el siempre había sido muy frágil. Se sentó en la cama de su hermano sin saber que iba a pasar a continuación, cuando vio que su hermano se estaba empezando a quitar la ropa.

- "Damon… yo no tengo pijama, tengo que ir a mi habitación a por el-"dijo el menor mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

- "¿Tu pijama? Claro, no me acordaba que eras San Stefan"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se acerco a el y le susurro al oído- "pero me encanta"- y se aparto de el-"ves a por tu pijama, aquí te espero"- le dijo sonriendo y metiéndose en la cama.

Y Stefan se fue a su habitación, se puso un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta de tirantes, todavía no estaba muy seguro de desnudarse delante de su hermano, y se fue de nuevo a la habitación de Damon. Stefan se quedo mirándole tímidamente.

- "Ven entra en la cama, pareces cansado"- dijo el moreno al ver que su hermano no se acercaba y que parecía estar otra vez agotado.

Y el obedeció y entro en la cama, Damon estaba en boxers como la noche anterior, bueno sabia que el no usaba pijama y eso le hacia ponerse nervioso de nuevo. Y Damon volvió a acurrucarse junto a él y lo abrazo.

- "Todavía estás débil y esa dieta de animalitos no te ayuda, deberías beber más sangre aunque sea de tus amigas las ardillas"- dijo Damon de nuevo enfadado por la dieta de su hermano menor.

- "Damon… "- contesto Stefan cansado de que su hermano siempre le dijera lo mismo.

- "Esta bien Stef, no hablaremos de eso ahora, pero como sigas así vas a beber de mi sangre "– sentencio Damon.

- "No es necesario, me pondré mejor, solo, que tardare más tiempo"- dijo el castaño resignado.

- "Bueno eso ya lo veremos por el momento voy a cuidar tan bien de ti "– dijo Damon dando un beso en la nuca de Stefan – "y ahora duérmete"- le ordeno riéndose.

Y así fue Stefan se quedo dormido al rato y su hermano no paraba de mirarle, se veía tan tierno durmiendo.

Stefan se despertó lentamente y vio a su hermano sentado en la cama apoyado en el cabecero.

- "Toma bébete esto" – le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de sangre animal que sostenía en su mano.

Stefan se sentó en la cama y se bebió la sangre y dejo el vaso en la mesilla. Justo después de hacer eso Damon en un rápido movimiento se tiro encima de el haciéndole caer de nuevo despaldas sobre la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- "¿Damon que estás haciendo?" – pregunto el menor claramente nervioso por la posición en la que se encontraban.

- "Shhhh"- dijo el moreno poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su hermano y sonriendo sensualmente y acerco a su cara a la del menor y presiono sus labios en su mandíbula dando pequeños besos hasta llegar al cuello.

- "Damon… yo-"dijo el castaño intentando no gemir, no sabia si estaba preparado para estar en esta situación con su hermano, estaba asustado.

- "Tranquilo, relájate y déjate llevar" – le contesto Damon notando lo nervioso que estaba su hermano.

Damon empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Stefan mientras besaba su cuello. El menor comenzó a temblar, estaba asustado, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir y no quería que su hermano parase, esta situación era nueva para el y no sabia que hacer.

Damon dejo su cuello y noto que su hermano estaba temblando debajo de el, le miro a los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente para que se relajara.

- "Stef, si en algún momento quieres que pare, lo haré, no haré nada que tú no quieras, ¿está bien?"- dijo Damon.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza.

Y Damon siguió dando besos por su cuello y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, y Stefan levanto sus brazos para que se la quitara. Damon se quedo mirando el escultural cuerpo de su hermano y paso sus manos por su torso.

- "Dios Stefan eres perfecto"- susurro el vampiro y empezó a besar el cuerpo de su hermano.

Stefan no pudo reprimir más los gemidos al sentir los labios de su hermano contra su piel desnuda y se atrevió y comenzó a poner sus manos sobre la espalda de su hermano acariciándola y bajando las manos hasta su trasero y acercándole más a el, para sentir sus erecciones juntas. Damon no paraba de mover sus caderas junto a las de su hermano menor, se sentía tan bien que el también empezó a gemir en voz baja acercando sus manos a las caderas de Stefan para bajar sus pantalones poco a poco y después bajo sus boxers dejándole desnudo delante de el, se sorprendió al ver la gran erección de su hermano y comenzó a tocar suavemente la punta del miembro de Stefan, quien al notar como su hermano acariciaba su erección no pudo evitar que un gran gemido saliera de su boca y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir ese pequeño contacto.

- "Eres tan sensible Stef, debí imaginármelo"- le dijo al oído Damon sensualmente y le miro sonriendo.

Stefan se sentía vulnerable al estar desnudo completamente delante de su hermano mayor y tenia vergüenza de los gemidos que emitía cada vez que Damon le tocaba, pero el quería continuar estaba sintiendo mucho placer que hacia tiempo que no sentía y eso que acababan de comenzar.

Damon se dio cuenta de las preocupaciones de su hermano y se quito su propio boxers quedando también completamente desnudo y expuesto a su hermano, quien no paraba de mirar el miembro de su hermano.

Y sin pensárselo agarro el miembro de su hermano con una mano y empezó a bombearlo suavemente con la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Stefan se retorcía de placer. Damon estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de su hermano y le cogió de las manos y le levanto y quedo sentado en la cama con Damon encima de el.

- "Vamos tócame"- le sugirió el moreno a Stefan guiándole hacia su miembro, el castaño dudando un poco acerco sus manos temblorosas a la erección de su hermano y le acaricio suavemente.

Era su primera vez juntos y Damon no quería ir más allá de las caricias en sus miembros, más adelante harían muchas mas cosas, además de que la debilidad y el estrés emocional de Stefan en ese momento no podrían aguantar mucho más que aquello, definitivamente no era el momento para ir más allá, pero necesitaban esto.

Siguieron acariciándose mutuamente hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, después estaban tumbados sin ninguna preocupación en la cama, Stefan estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Damon, mientras su hermano le acariciaba tiernamente.

- "Ha sido espectacular y eso que hoy no hemos hecho casi nada de lo que tengo pensado en hacer contigo, no sabes lo que te espera, Stef"- dijo Damon sensualmente y acariciando la espalda de su hermano.

- "Bueno Damon, creo que tus sueños se va a hacer realidad por que aún nos queda toda la eternidad juntos"- dijo el menor riéndose y acercándose a la cara de Damon para darle un apasionado beso.

_**Gracias.**_

_**AnaTVD**_


	5. Capitulo 5

Título: Del amor al odio solo hay un paso

Autor: AnaTVD

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)

Clasificación: NC-17

Personajes: Damon/Stefan

Temas: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Advertencias: Incesto/slash/vampcest

(Por favor si no te gusta este género no sigas leyendo)

Resumen: Ahora que Elena se había ido para siempre, solo quedaban ellos dos, Stefan y Damon, ¿Podrá el odio con ellos o vencerá el amor?

Nota del autor: Los personajes publicados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son originales de L.J. Smith.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**

**CAPITULO 5**

Los dos vampiros habían estado hablando con sus amigos sobre su relación no "fraternal", les habían contado que estaban juntos como pareja, pero porque Stefan había insistido porque ha Damon le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran.

-"¿Crees que les a parecido bien?"- preguntó Stefan nervioso mientras entraban por la puerta de la mansión Salvatore.

-"¿Tu has visto sus caras?, creo que les hemos dejado en shock para el resto de sus vidas"- contesto el moreno riéndose de lo asustado que parecía estar su hermano por esto.

- "Teníamos que habérselo dicho de otra forma, ¿y si volvemos a hablar con ellos?"- dijo el castaño más nervioso caminando de un lado para otro.

-"Stefan cálmate no ha sido para tanto, se han sorprendido y es normal pero nos han entendido, aunque Caroline no parecía tan sorprendida, ¿ya lo sabía?"- comento Damon abrazando a Stefan para intentar calmarlo.

- "Yo necesitaba hablar con alguien y bueno ella es mi mejor amiga y le comente algo, pero ella me dijo que ya se imagina que algo había entre nosotros, no se como se dio cuenta"- Dijo Stefan en los brazos de su hermano.

-"Parece que éramos muy evidentes" – contesto el moreno sonriendo hacia Stefan y besándole.

-"¿Oye que te parece si esta noche hacemos algo?" - Dijo Damon rompiendo el beso.

-"¿Me vas a hacer una cena romántica?" – pregunto Stefan con una sonrisa.

Damon puso los ojos por la pregunta de su novio, todavía era tan inocente, ya que eso no era exactamente lo que había pensado hacer.

-"Bueno yo había pensado que fuéramos a un bar a beber, bailar y ha cenar a alguna universitaria borracha"- contesto el moreno acercándose seductoramente hacia Stefan.

-"No me gusta cuando vas a esos sitios a beber porque terminas muy borracho y matando a personas y además sabes que ¡yo no bebo sangre humana!"- contesto el menor enfadado por el comentario de su hermano y alejándose un poco de el.

-"Pero Stef, no los pasaremos muy bien, estoy aburrido de que estemos lo dos aquí todo el día encerrados, además si bebes un poco de sangre humana te vendrá bien, con tanta sangre de Bambi estas todo el día tan aburrido" - intento razonar el vampiro.

-"Así que es eso ya te has aburrido de mi y además quieres que beba sangre humana, pues perdona por ser tan aburrido pero hace poco se murió otra persona que fue muy importante en mi vida y perdona por no querer beber sangre humana y convertirme de nuevo en un destripador"- contesto Stefan muy enfadado.

-"Tampoco es para tanto, te vendría bien salir de esa vida tan deprimente que llevas, y pasárnoslo bien juntos"- insistió Damon intentando entrar en razón a su hermano.

-"¿Eso es lo que piensas que soy deprimente? Siempre has pensado eso de mi, no se entonces porque estás conmigo, y ¿pasárnoslo bien o pasártelo bien tú?"- pregunto el menor apunto de llorar.

- "¡Pues si ya estoy aburrido! A mi me gusta salir, beber, bailar y divertirme y de vez en cuando matar a algún estúpido humano, no estar todo el día suspirando, leyendo libros aburridos y escribiendo un diario como un adolescente deprimido y patético como haces tú" – exploto con ira el moreno, aun sabiendo que sus palabras harían daño a Stefan.

-"Muy bien, puedes irte a divertirte todo lo que quieras, ya no tienes porque seguir soportando más a este patético adolescente"- contesto el menor llorando y subiendo las escaleras corriendo y encerrándose en su habitación.

Damon suspiro sabia que no habían estado bien sus palabras, podía oír llorar a Stefan en su habitación y le dolía porque sabia que Stefan necesitaba tiempo para superar todo lo que había pasado con la muerte de Elena y luego con su relación y el no le había dado tiempo y quizás le había exigido demasiado pero el quería ayudarle, se sentía mal y estaba enfadado así que decidió seguir con su plan de esta noche salir, beber alcohol, sangre, matar…

Stefan por su parte seguía llorando en su habitación sabia que en parte Damon tenia razón siempre estaba deprimido y lleno de culpa, todavía le costaba digerir lo que había pasado hace muchísimo años atrás, como para poder superar lo de había pasado hace unos pocos meses, el pensaba que tenia la culpa de todo hasta por el enfado de su hermano se culpaba, no paraba de llorar hasta que finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Stefan se despertó y se sorprendió al ver a Damon sentado en la cama mirándole fijamente, al instante recordó la pelea que tuvieron por la noche y se asusto un poco.

-"Stefan… siento mucho todo lo que te dije anoche"- dijo el moreno en un susurro.

-"No Damon, tienes razón..."- contesto el menor incorporándose en la cama.

- "Pero Stef… no debí decirte todo eso, se que estás mal y voy a estar a tu lado ayudante a superarlo"- dijo Damon pasando su mano por el pelo de Stefan.

- "Siento mucho que por mi culpa estés viviendo una vida que no mereces, tienes razón siempre estoy aquí encerrado y deprimido, quiero cambiar eso, quiero dejar todo atrás, pero por favor ayúdame a olvidarme de todo lo malo- dijo el castaño abrazando a su hermano.

- "Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar, no me voy a separar de ti jamás, además quiero cambiar por ti, voy a intentar no volver a matar a personas y quiero compórtame mejor"- dijo Damon rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos de Stefan.

-"Gracias Damon, por estar a mi lado y por querer cambiar por mi, yo también quiero cambiar por ti"- dijo Stefan sonriendo y besando a su hermano.

Siguieron profundizando más el beso hasta que Damon tenía a Stefan totalmente tumbado en la cama debajo de el, prosiguió besando su mentón hasta bajar hasta su cuello, siguió pasando su lengua por esa zona que parecía ser muy sensible para Stefan que no paraba de emitir pequeños gemidos.

Damon se separó de su hermano para quitarse su propia camisa y luego la de su hermano que levantó rápidamente los brazos para que pudiera quitársela con rapidez, después hicieron lo mismo con sus pantalones y finalmente se quitaron sus boxers, y después de eso siguieron por donde estaban. Damon comenzó a pasar sus manos por los lados del fuerte cuerpo de Stefan adorando lo que veía, por su parte Stefan también contemplaba tímidamente el cuerpo de su hermano y puso su manos algo temblorosas en las caderas de su hermano mayor para atraerle más cerca de el.

El moreno besaba el pecho de Stefan hasta bajar a su ombligo para rodearlo con su lengua, Damon comenzó a acariciar la erección de su hermano quien prosiguió gimiendo aun más, después de eso abrió las piernas del menor he introdujo un dedo en su agujero, Stefan se quedo muy sorprendido por la sensación que estaba sintiendo era realmente increíble y quería continuar y así se lo hizo saber a su hermano quien pronto introdujo otro dedo hasta que finalmente ya estaba preparado.

-"Stef ahora relájate"- le tranquilizo Damon acariciando su cara, el castaño lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era asentir con la cabeza.

Y lentamente introdujo su pene en el estrecho agujero de Stefan quien dio un pequeño grito por la nueva sensación, pero pronto se relajo y Damon comenzó sus embestidas.

Stefan estaba nuevamente gimiendo sin control, Damon le estaba volviendo loco, el moreno también sentía puro éxtasis. Finalmente llegaron los dos al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro, se besaron y se abrazaron en la cama.

Al cabo de unas horas todavía seguían la cama abrazados.

-"¿Por qué no nos vamos de viaje un tiempo?" – pregunto Damon.

-"¡Vale!, me gustaría tanto salir de aquí un tiempo e irme de viaje contigo"- contesto Stefan sonriendo hacia el moreno.

-"¡Entonces a que estamos esperando, vayámonos mañana mismo!"- dijo Damon.

-"¡Esta bien, vamos a hacer las maletas!- comento Stefan muy feliz levantose de la cama.

-"¿Maletas para qué? No te va a hacer falta la ropa cuando estés conmigo"- Contesto Damon mirando sensualmente a su hermano.

-"¡Damon!"- dijo el menor sin para de reír.

-"Esta bien, vamos a hacer las maletas, yo que tu llamaría a Caroline no vaya a ser que se asuste cuando se entere de que no estamos"- comento Damon.

- "Es cierto, luego la llamo para que sepan todos que nos vamos un tiempo de viaje, por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?" – pregunto Stefan.

-"No se, Chicago, Nueva York… por el camino lo pensamos"- Dijo despreocupadamente el moreno.

-"Esta bien, no me importa el lugar si es contigo siempre"- dijo Stefan abrazando y besando a Damon.

-"Por supuesto, siempre vamos a estar juntos"- contesto Damon besando de nuevo a Stefan.

-"Te amaré toda la eternidad, Damon"- dijo Stefan mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

-"Te amo Stefan, para toda la eternidad"- dijo finalmente Damon y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

FIN

_**Gracias.**_

_**AnaTVD**_


	6. Nota del autor

**Nota del autor**

He borrado y vuelto a subir esta historia porque he estado editándola, había cosas que me parecían que no estaban bien o no me gustaban.

Estoy escribiendo otra historia pero hasta que no la termine no la subo, para luego no dejarla sin actualizar por falta de tiempo o imaginación.

Tengo en mente más historias, pero necesito que me llegue más inspiración.

Quiero volver a dar las gracias a las personas que en su día leyeron y comentaron mi historia.

Espero vuestros comentarios.

Gracias.

**AnaTVD**


End file.
